


Creative Family

by elliottinabox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Implied Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), No Plot/Plotless, Protective Dave | Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: Phil loved his kids, more than anything but sometimes he questions that when Tommy trails paint everywhere or when Wilbur starts playing guitar at night or when Techno tries to murder one of them because he lost a copy of his latest draft or when Toby... When Toby... No there's nothing bad about Toby's artistry.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	Creative Family

Phil was a single father, he'd gotten on well, he has a nice house to accommodate to both his and his kids needs and he has his children to keep him company. What more could he ask for? Now Phil hadn't expected every single one of his kids to be so creatively inclined and also didn't expect to he dishing out money for more art supplies, for guitar strings, new art tablets and new pens or replacement keyboards.. It was quite a bit of money but he loved to see what his kids came up with.

Whether is was Wilbur and his oddly sad music or love songs he was clearly making for that rich kid up the street or it was Techno and his sometimes disturbingly violent stories or his beautiful poems that contrasted his stories so greatly... Or it was Tommy and his beautiful paintings that were vibrant and left paint all over him, or it was Toby and his cute little comics that Techno had helped build plot for... He loved everything his kids made oh so dearly. 

But the issue came when Tommy would wander out his room for dinner, covered in paint and Phil had to remind him not to touch anything with the wet paint. Or when he had to tell Wilbur to please stop playing the guitar at 3 in the morning and to _please go to sleep_. Or when Phil had to stop Techno murdering someone when he lost the draft to a story when the power went out. Or when Toby... Actually never mind, Toby's art seemingly didn't have a negative side. 

Phil sometimes got drawn to picking up his favourite medium again, you see, Phil used to love clay work and sculpting but dropped it after adopting the 4 kids since he hadn't had enough time to spend hours on a clay work. He'd never even mentioned it to the kids, they all seemed to think Phil was the only one in their home he didn't have creative talent since he didn't quite seem like the guy to. Seeing all his son's wonderful work it made him want to do something beautiful of his own again... But that was only a thought and he never went through with it sadly...


End file.
